


Ride

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [9]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Hagen is walking around aimlessly in the rain when Chase offers her a ride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Rainy Street

Hagen Brooke pulls her hood further down, though it’s really not helping against the rain.  She looks around as she comes to a stop at the crosswalk.  She isn’t even sure where she’s going.  It’s not like she’s been here very long.  She should have insisted on taking her own car.  At least then she’d be dry.  She watches as a car comes to a stop at the light.  She’d seen the car at the party she’d just left.  She starts to cross the street.

 

“Hey,” someone calls from the driver’s seat.  “You look lost.”

 

Hagen looks over, getting a better look at him.  She remembers him as well… Chase, if she remembers correctly.  “I am lost,” she calls back. 

 

“Hop in.  I’ll help you find where you’re going.”

 

She chews on her bottom lip.  She doesn’t know the man, but he seems harmless.  But that’s how it always is, right?  She finally nods when a chill runs through her. “Okay.”  She walks around and climbs into the car.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  Why’d you leave the party?”

 

“Couldn’t take it anymore.”  Hagen smiles.  “Why did you?”

 

“Because I have a long day tomorrow.”  He looks over.  “I’m Chase Elliott.”

 

“Hagen Brooke.”  She shakes his hand.

 

“I think it’s safe to say you aren’t from around here?”

 

“I’m not.”  She sighs.  “I met a friend of mine here on our school break.  We go to different schools.  And she insisted that we go to this party.”  She shrugs.  “Sorry.  And I rode with her.”

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

“Umm…”  Hagen flips her hood off.  “Cat Roof Bed and Breakfast.  I don’t know where it’s at.”

 

“No problem.  I’ve been past there.”

 

“What kind of name is that though?”

 

Chase chuckles as he pulls back onto the street.  “I have no idea.  Please tell me it’s at least normal inside?”

 

“For the most part.  Cassie’s room is very flowery.  My room is flowery but not horribly so.”

 

“Probably like my parents’ bedspread when I was growing up.  So where are you from?”

 

“Colorado.  I go to school over in Georgia.”

 

“Oh yeah?  Where at?  If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Art Institute of Atlanta.”

 

“That’s awesome.  What are you studying?”

 

“Major in Illustration with a minor in Web Design and Interactive Media.  What do you do?”

 

Chase smirks a little.  “I um… am not used to that question.  Around here everyone knows me or at least my Dad.”

 

“I’m sorry, I…”

 

“No don’t apologize.  I’m a NASCAR driver.”

 

“Oh yeah?  Never really watched.”

 

“It’s not for everyone.”

 

She smiles a little.  “I umm… have always been too busy drawing or designing things.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.”  Chase glances over and smiles.  “Maybe I’ll get you to a race someday.”

 

Hagen smiles at him.  “Yeah?  Maybe I could bring my sketchpad and draw something I see there.”

 

“There ya go.  What a night, huh?”

 

“Right.”  She looks over at him once again.  “Normally I love the rain.  But tonight?”

 

“Being stuck walking in it is never fun.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Are you warm enough?  I’m sorry, I never asked.”

 

“I’m good, thank you.  It’ll just be nice to get into something dry.”

 

“I’m sure it will.  We’re almost there.”

 

Hagen looks over at Chase when he pulls into a parking spot at the bed and breakfast.  “Thank you for the ride.  I really appreciate it.  I would’ve been walking all night if you hadn’t stopped.”  She smiles as he nods.  “So thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’m glad I could help.”  He returns her smile.  “Listen…”  He’s surprised when Hagen takes his hand and writes something on his palm.  He can’t help but smile again when he sees a number written.

 

“Feel free to use it.”  Hagen smiles again as she lifts her hood back up; not that it’ll do much good.  “Goodbye, Chase.”

 

“Bye, Hagen.”


End file.
